


broken down

by alexandrawest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrawest/pseuds/alexandrawest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beauty does not exist in their world</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken down

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This might be the saddest thing i've ever written.

 

 

               "We can’t live like this anymore" he said, stating the obvious. Mikasa knew what he meant, she understood, but failed to answer. The silence that filled the room was thick and filled with tension and words that should have been spoken months ago.  "Please, I'm begging you. I swear to god, this is my last try. I can’t live like this." Mikasa sat silent, staring out of the window, his pleas felt like nothing. She didn’t feel anything anymore. She guessed that was a defence mechanism, after going through so much agony, her body just spared her from any emotions. She wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. Her hair was long now, but it lacked the shine that it once had. The tension was thick in the air, suffocating them both.

 

 

_When she found out that she was pregnant, she was filled with joy as old as life itself. When she told him, he cried tears of joy, and kissed her, leaving warm spots all over her face. As the child grew inside her, so did his love. They spent their spare time choosing names, fantasising about what their child would look like. Levi secretly hoped for a girl with black hair and grey eyes. Mikasa dreamed of a child who’d inherit its father’s bravery, and mother’s compassion. Every day felt too good to be true. Sadly, they both had forgotten, that in their world, happy endings didn’t exist._

_In the midst of winter, he woke up to Mikasa’s scream. He sat up, and noticed that he was lying in blood. The once crispy white sheets were now a dark crimson, and Levi remembered how much he always had hated that colour. He looked at his wife, trying to understand where the blood was coming from. She was pale as she hugged her stomach. A new flow of crimson seeped through her legs, staining her nightgown even more. She let out a small sob, a plea, and he woke up from his state of horror. With a quick jump he was running towards the infirmary, screaming for someone, anyone, to come and fucking help them, Mikasa’s bleeding and the baby-_

_Mikasa almost died that night. The baby couldn’t be saved. It was a little girl, and Levi felt something break inside him when they told him. For a second he saw the little girl he could have had in front of him, but he just shook the image away.  Mikasa changed after that night. She stopped talking, eating, hell, if she could she probably would have stopped breathing all together. Something had died along with their child, and what’s dead is dead._

 

"Then leave" she said, voice clear and monotone. Levi clenched his fist as his heart sank down to his stomach. He placed his ring on the desk, and noticed that hers was already there. The sudden realization hit him like a lightning bolt, passing through his stomach all the way to his innermost soul;

 

She had given up long ago.

 

 


End file.
